Story:Star Trek: Helena/Shakedown Cruise/Act Five
The Helena is taking more hits from the destroyer. On the bridge sparks erupts from the ceiling as a dead crewmen falls from his console and to the ground as he's eyes are open and drained of life. Ensign Sito looks at her console. Hull breaches on decks 12-15 force fields are in place and holding Ensign Sito says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Taylor. She looks at Lieutenant Crusher. Wes hail the destroyer Captain Taylor says as she gets up from the Captain's chair. He inputs commands into the console showing the bridge of the destroyer. All right Commander you win, we'll send over the time device to you via remote shuttle since you damaged our transporter systems Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer. Eris smiles at this. Very good Captain, hold your fire we'll await the device Eris says as the transmission ends. She and Commander Martin walk to the turbolift and heads to the shuttlebay. They're with the device and they get a seed from the hydroponic bay that's a redwood and they tapped it to the device and they put it into the shuttle and launch and they head back to the bridge. They walked back onto the bridge and Lieutenant Crusher goes back to the tactical console station as Captain Taylor looks at the viewer. Send us the activation code now Captain or we'll destroy your ship Eris says on the viewer. She has a padd. The activation code is six, alpha, nine, three, seven, alpha, three, zero, zero, Happy Arbor Day Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer and turns to Lieutenant Crusher and does the slash gesture to cut the channel. On board the Dominion destroyer the tree grows and punches a hole through the ship and destroys it as Eris activates her emergency transporter device and beams to a Jem'Hadar fighter and the fighter leaps into warp. On the bridge everyone is surprised by what just happened and that they defeated a Dominion destroyer. Kaye set a course back to the wormhole then to Deep Space 9 Captain Taylor says as she looks at her. She turns to the helm. Aye, Captain Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her then goes back to her console. Sito looks confused. What's Arbor Day? Ensign Sito says as she looks at Lieutenant Crusher. Wesley looks at her. It's the holiday where you plant the trees, my mother and father celebrated it alot it's a sort of family thing that we do back on Earth Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at her. Meanwhile at Deep Space 9 the Helena is docked at the station, in her ready room Captain Taylor looks at ship repair status and other reports when the doors chimed she looks at them. Commander Martin walks in holding a padd. We've got three teams working on repairing the damage we sustained by the Dominion Battle crusier Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at the padd. Good I've been in contact with Starfleet Commander Admiral Hayes wants us to head to sector 321, apparently the Romulans are stirring up trouble and they want the Helena there to be the flag of truce seeing how the USS Enterprise-D was destroyed at Veridian III Captain Taylor says as she looks at Commander Martin. He looks at her. What should I tell the crew, some are wanting shore leave to rest up after the mission we just had Commander Martin says as he looks at her. Captain Taylor looks at him. Tell them that shore leave will come at a later time just not today, if that's all Commander your dismissed Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He leaves her ready room. On the bridge the crew are all at their posts. Shields, and weapons are ready Captain Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console. Then Ensign Kaye looks at her console. Warp and impulse engines are ready as well thrusters are ready for departure Captain Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. Ensign Sito looks at her console. Main sensor array is at full power, ops has cleared us for departure Captain Ensign Sito says as she looks at her console. Captain Taylor walks out of the turbolift and sits in her Captain's chair as she looks at Commander Martin and Lieutenant Williams. Let's get this mission started, Ensign Kaye take us out and then jump to warp 8, let's see what's out there Captain Martin says as she sits her chair and is joined by Commander Martin at his chair as he smiles at her and works on the middle computer. Ensign Kaye smiles at her friend and then turns to her console and inputs commands into it. Aye, Captain Ensign Kaye says as she inputs commands into the console. The Helena leaves Deep Space 9 and then cranks up her nacelles and then leaps into warp.